my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is not to be confused with Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601, which starts off sounding similar. Sound Effect Description Baby Crying Slowly - Whining. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Adam DeVine's House Party * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Air Crash Investigation * American Dad! (Heard in one episode in a high pitch.) * A.N.T. Farm (Heard once in "InfANT.") * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "The One and Only You") * The Batman * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Bill * Blue's Clues (UK Version only.) * The Blobheads * Bob the Builder (2015) * Brummington the Chipmunk * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Chowder * Clarence * Clifford the Big Red Dog]] (Heard once in "Baby Makes 4") * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (Heard occasionally for Cal as a baby crying.) * Crossing Jordan * Dan Vs. * Dexter (TV Series)|Dexter * Doctor Who * Eastbound and Down * EastEnders (8th September 2010, 14th January 2011) * Ed Edd n Eddy (Heard in 10 episodes) * Elena of Avalor (Heard in "Island of Youth" for Esteban as a baby crying.) * Family Guy]] (Heard once in "Mind Over Murder" and "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair.") * The Fairly OddParents * Fat Dog Mendoza * Father Brown * The Flushed Away Show * Futurama * The Forgotten Toys (Heard in "Forgotten Again!") * Game of Thrones * The Hooley Dooleys (Heard once in "Looking After The Baby.") * Inside New Zealand (Heard once in "Inside Child Poverty.") * Lab Rats: Elite Force (Heard on "They Grow Up So Fast.") * Law & Order * Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (heard once in "Never Trust a Snake") * Liquid Television (Heard once in "The Specialists" short "Anti Matter World" Part 2/"Necator" Part 1" which first aired in a episode on October 8, 1992.) * Lizzie McGuire * Kappa Mikey (Heard once in "Mikey Impossible.") * King of the Hill * Modern Family * The Muppets (2015 TV Series) * Mickey Mouse * Mr. Bean (TV Series) (Heard often in "Mind the Baby, Mr.Bean.") * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in "La Flamencita.") * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Supplies Party.") (Adam Lyon crying only.) * Odd Squad * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 4-Onwards) * Once Upon a Time (Heard once in "The Song in Your Heart".) * Pet Squad * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Agent Doof.") * Postman Pat (Heard often in "Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit.") * Regular Show * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard in "Big Baby Scam" and "Son of Stimpy.") * The Replacements * Rocko's Modern Life * Sesame Street * The Simpsons * Skunk Fu! * Sofia the First * South Park (Heard once in "Crack Baby Athletic Association.") * Sooty (Heard various times in "Sooty's Baby.") * Space Goofs * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Diaz Family Vacation" along with Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601, HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries blended together in a group of poor Mewni babies in the episode.) * Storm Stories * Superjail! (Heard in "Uh Oh, It's Magic" and "Sticky Discharge.") * Supernatural * Teacher's Pet * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Thomas & Friends (Heard various times in "Thomas the Babysitter.") * Tracey McBean (Heard in "Gordon the King.") * Totally Spies! * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * Victorious * What a Cartoon * Willa's Wild Life (Heard briefly in "Baby, It's You.") * The X-Files * Yin Yang Yo * Zig and Sharko Movies * The Boss Baby (2017) * Chicken Little (2005) (Heard once at the beginning along with the other baby cry sound effects in a group of baby bunnies if you listen carefully.) * Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire (2016) * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) * Father of the Bride Part II (1995) * Finding Nemo (2003) (Heard briefly) * Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) * Hannibal (2001) * Hercules (1997) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * The Incredibles (2004) (Used for Jack-Jack.) * Into the Woods (2014) * Jurassic Park III (2001) * Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) (Used for Baby Rock Monster.) * Miracle is Life 3 (2009) * The Pacifier (2005) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Storks (2016) * Switched at Birth (2000) * Volcano (1997) YouTube Videos * The Nostalgia Critic * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Baby Shrek." "The Baby." and "It All Comes to an End.") * Trainlover476 Videos * Try Not To Laugh Challenge - So Cute When Baby Crying Compilation Shorts * The Specialists (Heard once in "Anti Matter World" Part 2/"Necator" Part 1" which first aired in a Liquid Television episode on October 8, 1992.) Promos Asia: * Crime+Investigation - All New Killer Kids (starting 2nd June 2017) Commercials Australia: * McCain's Baby Peas (2003) * Mitsubishi Magna (1998) Belgium: * UNICEF - The Smurfs (2005) (Heard in a speeded-up high pitch.) India: * Benadryl Syrup - Sleeping Baby (2008) Italy: * Baby Amore (2000's) * Cicciobello (mid 2000's) New Zealand: * New Zealand Children & Young People Society - Vicious Cycle (1999) * Vodafone Broadband (2017, radio) Philippines: * Gerber Baby Food (2001) * UNICEF Philippines (2004) UK: * Cicciobello (2000's) * Cineworld - Don't Spoil The Movie (2015) * Domino's - Meltdown Pizza (2007) * DTI - Child Safety - Put A Grid on It (2003) * Nutri-Ninja - Baby Food (2016) * Peugeot 1007 - Airplane (2005) * THINK! - Child Seats vs Death (2009) * Vauxhall Astra - Tackle the Everyday: Roadworks (2003) * Volkswagen Golf Plus - Scream (2010, briefly) USA: * American Psychological Association - ACT-Adults and Children Together-Against Violence: Teach Carefully (2001) * Baby Bullet (2011) * Children’s Healthcare of Atlanta - Rewind the Future (2013) * Disaster Action (2016) * Kleenex - Baby (2002) * Princess Cruises - Bad Flight (2000's) * Walmart - Lullaby (2016) Thailand: * KFC (2002) Video Games Arcade: * Mortal Kombat II (Heard when a Babality is used.) * Mortal Kombat 3 (Heard when a Babality is used.) * Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (Heard when a Babality is used.) PC: * Diner Dash 2: Restaurant Rescue * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008)|Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard in one Weazel News bulletin.) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) (Heard in a radio commerical.) * Grand Theft Auto V (2013)|Grand Theft Auto V (Heard once in any movie theater policy.) * Max Payne * Mortal Kombat 3 (1995) (Heard when a Babality is used.) * Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996) (Heard when a Babality is used.) * True Crime: Streets of L.A (2003) PlayStation 2: * Canis Canem Edit (2006)|Canis Canem Edit * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) (Heard in a radio commerical.) * Max Payne * Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction * Thrillville (Heard in one radio commercial.) * True Crime: Streets of L.A (2003)|True Crime: Streets of L.A PlayStation 3: * Canis Canem Edit (2006)|Canis Canem Edit * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008)|Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard in one Weazel News bulletin.) * Grand Theft Auto V (2013)|Grand Theft Auto V (Heard once in any movie theater policy.) PlayStation 4: * Canis Canem Edit (2006)|Canis Canem Edit * Grand Theft Auto V (2013)|Grand Theft Auto V (Heard once in any movie theater policy.) Xbox: * Max Payne Microsoft Xbox 360: * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008)|Grand Theft Auto IV (Heard in one Weazel News bulletin.) * Grand Theft Auto V (2013)|Grand Theft Auto V (Heard once in any movie theater policy.) Microsoft Xbox One: * Grand Theft Auto V (2013)|Grand Theft Auto V (Heard once in any movie theater policy.) Nintendo 64: * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996) (Heard when a Babality is used.) Nintendo GameCube: * True Crime: Streets of L.A iOS: * Max Payne Android: * Max Payne Trailers * Despicable Me 3 (2017) (Trailers) (heard once in the third trailer) * Moll Flanders (1996) * Shrek 2 (2004) (Trailers) Anime * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Dragon Ball Z * Hamtaro * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Mirmo De Pon * Naruto * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Ranma ½ Image Gallery TTB.jpg|Thomas & Friends Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-6058.jpg|Storks Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Snapshot 1 (5-25-2017 12-23 AM).png|Despicable Me 3 Trailer Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 IMG_4070.png|Family Guy Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 bandicam 2017-08-26 11-43-59-274.jpg|Oggy and the Cockroaches Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Mickey Mouse 2013 Series.jpg|Mickey Mouse (TV Series) Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Snapshot 1 (9-26-2017 12-24 AM).png|Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, and Pizza Steve in Ball Room 06.png|Uncle Grandpa Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Audio Samples